magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Cibeus Crab
If one were to follow a cibeus crab around all day, they might come to the conclusion that they are greedy companions. These crabs are constantly searching for food, although they need very little to survive. When they come across a berry or seed, they tuck it away inside of their peculiar shells instead of eating it. What is not usually seen, however, is when the cibeus crabs scuttle away into the forest at night. During this time, they find animals in need, usually young creatures who have been orphaned, and offer them a meal. Because cibeus crabs are not particularly large or fast, it is quite the task for them to feed larger creatures. They are always on the lookout for edibles, and they continue their work even once night has fallen. It's not common to see more than one cibeus crab at a time. They usually keep to themselves, but occasionally a group of them will move off into the forest at once. This signals to magi that there is a creature in need – perhaps unable to move. The crabs work together in these instances, to insure the hurt animal has enough food to survive. When this occurs, several magi will excuse themselves from their activities and follow the crabs, to offer their aid. The injured animal is usually healed, though there have been instances when there were other problems. Sometimes moose have their antlers tangled together, or a young fox has its leg trapped by a boulder. Regardless of the issue, the crabs always lead magi directly there, albeit slowly, and the matter is resolved. Egg This very peculiar egg is nestled inside of an equally odd shell. Hatchling These young crabs are often seen moving around the castle, but usually retreat into their shells at any movement. Cibeus crabs are not fond of interacting with other animals, and are not the most social of companions. The most people usually glimpse of them is an antennae popping out in search of food, or a claw grabbing something they desire. Though small, these claws are deceptively sharp, and almost impossible to pry apart. Almost all animals know not to antagonize cibeus crabs, and even the ruder companions keep their distance. When approached by someone they trust and have befriended, though, these hatchlings are very kind. They pop out of their shells at once, and begin going through their hoards of food, offering their best treats to their guests. Adult Adult cibeus crabs rarely rest, as their days and nights are full of activities. Despite this, they rarely tire, and are constantly searching for food to store in their shells. Their unique shells become so overfilled that the crabs begin dropping fruits and veggies all over, while still trying to stuff even more in. It's been necessary to bar them from the gardens come noon, lest they trundle about forever, collecting food and losing it. Despite not being one of the more intelligent of companions, these crabs are very kind, and well liked. They will bring food to their magi and those they like the most – usually a few rare berries or nuts. These companions eat a wide variety of foods, and will make a meal out of almost anything, save other animals. As the seasons change, cibeus crabs begin collecting different foods, whatever is easiest to find. Unlike other crabs, cibeus crabs are impervious to changing temperatures. They are as active in the winter as they are in the summer, and seem to like the snow. They can move through it easily enough, and prefer not to be carried by their magi. Should one pick up one of these companions, though, one will always find the cibeus crab warm to the touch. Also unlike other crabs, they do not seek out new shells. Instead, they are born with their extraordinary shells, which grow as they do. These shells appear to be made of a strange material, which looks not unlike a woven basket. It is very hard, though, and protects them against danger. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 353 * Obtained from: ** the Stream during Harvest Festival 2012 ** Black Market in October 2018 * Released: November 22, 2012 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Damien * Origins: They are based on a Hermit crab and the Cornucopia. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Special Category:Harvest Festival Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Crabs